Idrya Haven
Early Life Idrya Haven is a twin sister to Adaliene Haven and the younger sister of Briana Haven. She was born in Andorhal of Lordaeron to John Haven II and Bridgette Haven. Growing up, she spent a lot of time studying the Holy Light after showing a natural ability with the Light. She practiced casting healing spells on her sister who often burnt herself with her fiery spells of destruction, attuning herself with the cost of wielding the Light and empowering her abilities through practice. Eventually she found a fascination with weapons as well, preferring the use of a sword, a dagger and a variety of bows and honing her skills with the local towns guards and her older sister Briana Haven whenever they had down time. When the town guards nor Briana would help her improve, she sought out her friend Alverdo Blackmoore. While he was better than she at direct combat, she was faster. Despite this, he managed to win the majority of their sparring matches. These friendly, but serious sparring matches built a drive to succeed in Idrya which bred perseverance and determination - characteristics which were later attributed to something in the Haven bloodline. She learned of loss in her early years when her father passed away in a suspicious accident at the docks to Darrowmere Lake, finding support in the company of her two sisters who also had trouble coping. Her mother made herself very distant after the loss of the Haven sister's father only breaking out of her shell when the Scourge of Lordaeron came to pass years later. The Scarlet Crusade When Lordaeron had fallen to the Scourge, the Haven sister's mother took them and joined up with the Scarlet Crusade. Bridgette, a masterful archer in her own right, quickly found a place among the Scarlet's ranks and managed to use that influence to keep her daughters out of the battlefields. It was here that Idrya and her sisters all learned to wield their different abilities with deadly skill. Idrya also encountered her childhood friend, Alverdo Blackmoore, serving under the Scarlet Crusade's banner despite their refusal to acknowledge him as one. While they were considered able, the demands of Bridgette Haven kept them safe from the Undead Scourge. With time, the sisters all found opportunity to seek vengeance on the undead as they had come to terms with reality. Time and again they had been sent out on missions to assault various locations filled with the Scourge, and time and again they came back triumphant. While they never escaped their mother's watch, they spent every mission under their mother's command. Idrya learned more various tricks from her mother that would server her well later in life once she lost her faith. Idrya and her sisters were forced to flee from the Scarlet Crusade after what the Scarlets deemed a traitorous act on behalf of Idrya. In a series of moments full of conflicted emotions and confusion, Idrya turned her blade on her allies and struck down three Scarlet soldiers. They had assigned a test of faith to a small boy and killed him when he refused to kill his afflicted mother before she turned into one of the undead, thus resulting in failing his test of faith. With the help of Briana, Bridgette and Adaliene, she managed to survive the Scarlet Crusade's manhunts and eventually found herself fleeing south to Stormwind where she later on found the High Commander Berenal Greyblade of The Blades of Greymane. The Blades of Greymane <> After speaking to Berenal Greyblade, Idrya agreed to enlist with the Blades of Greymane in hopes to reclaim Lordaeron from the undead after agreeing to help the Gilneans reclaim and rebuild their beloved Gilneas. She served as a medic in the fields of battle and a healer outside of the battlefields too. After fighting with the Blades through various battles, she ascended to a Knighthood with the Range. However, her new found status within the Blades came at a cost as she lost her abilities to call upon the Holy Light. Surviving Yim'nir Idrya had joined with the Blades to serve as a medic in the fields of battle. They worked alongside a wicker clan to deal with an unnatural threat to the people, and the region. Along with dealing with possessed-like beings, shadow based magic of then unknown origin, Idrya and the Blades had to solve a series of confusing clues. They eventually learned of Yim'nir and their guide being one but split due to a form of corruption. However, during their initial battle with the hostile Yim'nir, Idrya was taken into another realm to face on with the spirit like being alone as it tried time and again to end her life. Through a series of panicked ducks, dodges and rolls combined with increasingly weaker casts of holy magic, Idrya managed to survive the encounter. When she was returned from the strange realm to the Blades, her faith in the Light dwindled and the effects of the encounter with Yim'nir lead to her losing her grasp on the Holy Light. She has not been able to call on it since. She hasn't attempted for quite some time now, settled with her new role and relishing in her freedom as a Ranger. = Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Lordaeron Human Category:Blades of Greymane